


Not Again

by EDM4276



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: As Nick watched the gurney containing Ellie's body be loaded onto the ambulance, all he could focus on was her chest moving up and down. In those few moments when they hadn't known that she was breathing, and the EMTs had been connecting her to machines, he'd had time to consider what life without her would be like. He didn't like the images that went through his head in those moments, but didn't have time to consider them any further while he and McGee worked to apprehend the man who had shot Ellie. The time for thinking about it, and doing something about it, would come later.





	Not Again

NCIS Special Agent Nick Torres, undercover extraordinaire, drug cartel destroyer, who wasn’t afraid of anything, stood in front of the elevator at the hospital, his finger shaking as it inched towards the up button. 

“Stop being such a wuss and press the damn thing,” he told himself, and his finger unwittingly pushed against the innocent square piece of plastic which would take him up to floor three, which was where, McGee had told him, Eleanor Bishop’s room was located. Room 314. Nick had smiled to himself at that - Ellie would like the number - 31415 - Pi. 

There was a plethora of people in the waiting room on Ellie’s room’s hallway. They were all sitting quietly, Nick presumed, waiting while other visitors visit the patients they were here to see, so as not to have too many people in a room at once. Nick looked for signs with room numbers, and found one to the right of the waiting area, rooms 300-315. He followed the hallway until nearly the end, where he saw the number on the door in front Room 314, which told him he had arrived at his destination. 

Nick wasn’t sure he was ready to see Ellie lying on a hospital bed, blonde hair sprawled out over a pillow, face pale, lips dry, eyes lacking their usual sparkle. He flashed back to curly black hair sprawled out over a white pillow, Sofia’s dark eyes imploring him, “You’ll move on. You’ll be okay. You’ll go and do something amazing. Go and save the world.” He had taken her to heart. Done as little college as possible to get himself into NCIS, flew through FLETC, and taken the first undercover assignment offered to him, and as many more as he could to avoid facing reality. Back in the present, Nick took a deep breath, knocked lightly on Ellie’s hospital room door. Because he couldn’t avoid reality anymore now than he could after the end of that final undercover assignment - the one which had landed him a position on the MCRT. Trying to pretend he couldn’t smell the antiseptic scent which was synonymous with all hospitals, Nick Torres hitched a smile on his face, and waited. 

“Come in,” it was a female voice which invited entrance, but not Ellie’s. It was an older, maybe more cultured, version of Ellie’s Oklahoma accent, Nick thought. Of course her family had flown to DC when they had heard she’d been shot. Hadn’t Gibbs told him that? Nick couldn’t really remember. The moments after the gunshot had landed in Ellie’s shoulder, even the days after, had been a blur for Nick. Gibbs had climbed in the ambulance to be with Ellie, because Nick, her partner, her best friend, her boyfriend - or not quite yet defined more than friend, had frozen. He’d hurled, and, shaking, sputtering had moved over to the curb, and sat, watched, as EMTs loaded Ellie onto a gunnery, and then onto the ambulance. All he’d been able to focus on had been her chest moving up and down. She was breathing. She was alive. Gibbs, after glaring at him, had climbed in after her. Nick had refused to leave the office until Ellie’s shooter had been apprehended, interrogated, and sent to jail awaiting trial. 

Nick opened the door slowly, and saw an older version of Ellie sitting on the chair next to her bed. The woman was looking up at him, curious. Ellie woke up then, and blinked, “Nick!” she said, sounding pleased to see him, he couldn’t help but notice.   
“Mom,” Ellie began introductions, “This is Nick. He’s my partner at work. Nick, my mother, Elizabeth Bishop.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bishop,” Nick said, reaching over to shake her hand. 

“And you. It’s nice to finally put a face to a name I’ve heard a lot,” Elizabeth said. 

“Not all of the stories are true,” Nick claimed, “Only the good ones.” Ellie let out a laugh, followed almost immediately by a sharp breath. Nick’s head whipped around to where her hand went to her shoulder, in time to see the shudder which she tried to suppress.

“B?” He asked, worried, “You need some painkillers, or something?” 

“No. I’m fine,” Ellie’s mouth was set, and he knew better than to push. 

“I’m going to go get some coffee,” Mrs. Bishop announced, “Agent Torres, I trust you are able to prevent my daughter from making a run for it.” 

“Oh, she won’t, Mrs. Bishop,” Nick said, and Ellie glared at him, but it didn’t really have any heat to it. 

Ellie’s mother left the room, quietly opening and closing the door. Elizabeth Bishop decided to hit the hospital’s cafeteria, thinking she would be able to get real coffee, and dinner, later. She was curious about Special Agent Nick Torres. Her daughter spoke highly of all of her coworkers, but seemed especially partial to Nick. Even after a two minute introduction, Elizabeth had questions - her daughter and Nick seemed, well, a little too in tune to each other to be mere colleagues, or even friends. Mrs. Bishop sat down on a bench in the entrance to the hospital, deciding she would call and update their family before locating coffee. 

Meanwhile, Ellie had scooted over in the small hospital bed, “Join me?” she asked. Her injured shoulder was closest to the opposite side from where she had scooted, and she looked imploringly up at Nick. He shook his head at her, “No, not only are you hurt, but your mom’s in the building.”

“Nick, I’m fine, and come on, we’ll hear her coming. Besides, who cares?” Ellie said, eyes wide and hopeful. She knew he wouldn’t deny her anything he really wanted, so he gently lowered himself onto the bed next to her, very loosely draping an arm over her pillow. Ellie’s good arm is squished between them, but she lays her head on his shoulder, snuggling in as close as she can get. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said quietly.

“Me, too, B. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t come to the hospital with you. I should’ve. Not much of a partner…or friend…or, well, whatever, am I?” he said, sounding sad, choking a little. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, “It’s okay. I’m not mad. I understand why you can’t face hospitals, Nick, but I’m very grateful you came now.” She saw his chin tremble a little, and his eyes darken, and she reached up with her good hand to rub his face, turn hers towards his lips, and drop a soft kiss on them, “I’m also ok. Just a scratch, right?”

“A scratch that landed you in here…you have to take it easy, B. I can’t handle you not being around.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said quietly, “Not like you’ll let me.” He leant closer to the side that was touching, the good side, “No one can guarantee that, you know that better than most.” 

“I know,” Ellie acknowledged, “But I’m not looking to leave this world anytime soon, Nick. I promise,” she kissed him again, and reached down to link their hands together. He entwined his fingers in her hair with the hand around her shoulder, and he felt her shudder. 

“We have to figure this out,” Ellie said. She didn’t specify, but he knew what she meant. 

“I know,” he said quietly, “All I know for sure, B, is whatever we have, I want it to last. Be long term.” He could feel her tremble a little, and then heard a sigh. 

“Me, too,” she said, quietly. She moved down on the bed, moving her head to rest on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms lightly around her, covering her hands. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, B, you’ll leave me to explain this to your mother on my own when she gets back.”

“Just snoozing,” Ellie said, quietly, closing her eyes. He squeezed her shoulders, lightly, not wanting to hurt any other part of her, knowing she must be covered in bruises, “Go to sleep if you want to, B. I was just teasing you,” he said, softly. He heard her breath even out, and knew she had fallen asleep within five minutes. 

“I love you, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you,” he whispered, and closed his own eyes. It had been a long 48+ hours of no sleep. 

Mrs. Bishop knocked softly on the door a few hours later, and Nick jerked awake. He tried to get up, but felt Ellie’s grip on his fingers where they were still linked tighten, and heard her say, very sleepily, “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not leaving,” he whispered, reassuringly, “but your mom’s back.” 

“So?” Ellie asked, as her mother entered the room. He could practically hear her smirk. 

“So, what do you think you two are doing?” Mrs. Bishop asked, eyes on her daughter. 

“Being grateful to be alive, and here, together,” Ellie responded, without missing a beat. Her mother hmmmmed in response, and Nick took the opportunity to bow out gracefully. 

“I’m going to leave you two ladies to talk,” he said. Ellie narrowed her eyes at him, but her mother intervened. 

“I think,” said Barbara Bishop, “That that would be a good idea,” she narrowed her own eyes at her daughter. 

Ellie looked at Nick, “Don’t leave, please?” 

“I’ll just go get something from the cafeteria. You allowed to eat yet?” 

“A smoothie would be good,” Ellie requested, and Nick nodded, squeezing her hand under the blanket. 

Nick swung his legs down from the bed, nodded at Ellie’s mother, and headed out to locate a smoothie for Ellie, and something stronger, with caffeine in it, lots of caffeine, for him. He sighed to himself - how he always got into these situations with women he fell for, he’d never know. He r emembered a similar scene in Sofia’s hotel room and sighed a little. At least you know Ellie will survive, he told himself. He sat at a table in the cafeteria, sipping at the coffee, which he hoped had at least some semblance of caffeine somewhere in it because it sure didn’t taste like coffee. He twirled his phone around when it dinged with a text, which he swiped open. 

“Hey, little bro.” It was Lucia, his sister. “I’m making enchiladas, and I have leftovers. Want some?” 

Nick smiled, despite himself, “Yes. At hospital - with Ellie - and she’s fine - but maybe later?” The phone rang, as, Nick admitted, he knew it would at the mention of the world hospital. Lucia and Ellie were friends, and Lucia knew how close she and Nick had become.

“Nick? Are you okay? What happened?” The voice was high pitched, concerned. 

“I’m fine. Everyone’s fine. Ellie got shot, but it was in her shoulder, and the surgery to remove the bullet was successful. She’ll be fine,” he said, trying to convey a calmness he’d been struggling to find himself. 

“When, Nick? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was a few days ago. I didn’t tell you, Lu, because I didn’t want to bring it all back.” 

“Nick, I’m your sister. Family. We tell each other these things,” she said, “Even if they’re difficult. Are you at Bethesda?” 

“Yes. In the cafeteria right now.”

“Why the cafeteria?” Lucia asked. 

“Ellie’s mom is up there with her…” Nick trailed off, not sure how to explain that situation. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. It’s complicated, of course.” Lucia heard her brother’s sigh, and started hunting for her keys. 

“I’m coming over, at least to sit with you until you can go back to her room,” Lucia said firmly. 

“Could be five minutes, Lu. Don’t put yourself out, really. I’m fine.” 

“Already on the road,” his sister responded, ending the call before Nick could respond. 15 minutes later, Lucia appeared, container of enchiladas in hand. 

His sister gave him a hug, and Nick felt like the world made sense again, at least a little bit. Lucia placed the container between them, and handed him a fork. 

“Sooooo much better than hospital food,” Nick said, relishing in the first bite of comfort food. 

“So,” Lucia said after he had eaten a few bites, “Tell me what’s up.” 

“Like I said,” Nick muttered, “It’s complicated.”

“Okay…want to figure it out, or sit here and be depressed about it?” She asked matter of factly. 

“Figure it out,” he said, “But that kind of relies on Ellie being on the same page.” 

“Well,” Lucia began, “What page are you on?” 

“I want to be with her,” Nick said, without hesitation, “It’s a little scary, or, okay, a lot scary, but now that I’ve had time to imagine the alternative, I don’t want to waste any more time.”

“So tell her that,’ Lucia told him bluntly. 

“What if it scares her away?” He asked. 

“If you never try, you’ll never know.” Lucia sang. Nick’s phone rang, and he swiped to accept the call without even looking at the screen, knowing who it would be. 

“B, Hey. You ready for me to come back?” 

“You’re still here?” Ellie said on the other end of the line. 

“Well, yeah. Where else would I be? Lucia brought Enchiladas. Want some?” 

“Ooooo. Yes.” 

“Good. I’ll be right up.” He ended the call, and looked at his sister. 

“Go get your girl, little bro,” Lucia said, “Tell her hey from me, and to hurry up and get better, and let me know how it goes.” Nick nodded, and packed up the Enchiladas, then waited in line for a banana and strawberry smoothie. He found Ellie’s room easily this time, and knocked, holding his breath, hoping her mother wouldn’t be in there. 

“Hey,” Ellie said, “Oooohhh, food.” 

“Hungry?” He asked, smiling. That had to be a good sign. 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, “Especially for Lucia’s Enchilada’s.”

“She says hey, by the way, and to feel better soon.” 

“Working on it, trust me,” Ellie said, wincing in pain as she shifted so she could eat. Nick jumped forward to help, but she shook her head, “I’m not going to break, Nick, promise.” He nodded, standing awkwardly next to her, half expecting her to fall off the bed and actually break, “And sit down, you’re making me nervous,” she said. He sat, and she took his hand with the one she wasn’t using to eat. 

“So,” he began, somewhat awkwardly, “How did it go with your mom?” 

“Well,” Ellie said, “I essentially told her she needed to mind her own business. I’m done with my family meddling in my relationships.” 

“It’s not meddling, El. They care about you,” he said, softly, “And don’t want to see you get hurt, again.” 

Ellie sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I guess most of me knows that, but still. I’m an adult, hell, I’ve been married, and divorced, and nearly married again, and survived all of that.” 

He was thrown for a loop, “Nearly married again?” He asked, softly. 

“Yeah. Qasim. Right before he was….well, you know….” 

“Oh, Ellie,” he said, taking both of her hands in his when she put her fork down, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea it was at that point.” 

She shook her head, “No one did. There were a lot of reasons for keeping it quiet, but now I can’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if we had spoken up sooner. Maybe if I’d accepted his proposal sooner, Qasim never would have taken that Op. But I don’t let myself go down that road, because it’s not like anything about that whole scenario can change, so digging myself into that hole would be pointless.” 

“Qasim wouldn’t have wanted you to blame yourself for it, El. He made the choice he thought was the honorable one,” Nick told her. 

“Yeah,” Ellie sighed, “Yeah, I know that, now. And Mom doesn’t know about that relationship, by the way.” Nick had wondered. He’d known her brothers had known, obviously, but it hadn’t been to the point of marriage that Thanksgiving. He had wondered at the time why her mother hadn’t come to DC to help Ellie bury Qasim. 

“Okaaaay. What does that mean for us?” Nick asked quietly. 

“It means that I don’t want us to be a secret, Nick. If we do this, we’re going to be out in the open.” 

“That works for me,” Nick agreed. In reality, anything would work for him if it meant he and Ellie could be together. Ellie seemed to sense this, and eyed him suspiciously. 

“Are you sure?” She checked, “Because that means telling Gibbs, and everyone.” 

“I’m positive,” Nick smiled, “I’ll go shout it from the rooftops right now if you want.” 

Ellie laughed, “I don’t think we need to be that drastic straight away. But telling Gibbs when I get back to work would be a good start.”

“You got it, El.” Nick settled back in his chair, smiled, “Oh, and Lucia wants to come see you.” 

“She’s welcome whenever,” Ellie replied, “I’m hoping to get out of here tomorrow though.” 

Ellie’s nurse came in then for night check, and smiled at the sight of her patient with the handsome young man sitting in the chair next to the bed, their hands still linked. She hated to burst their bubble, but knew the doctors would be after her if she allowed patients in after hours. 

“Visiting hours were over awhile ago,” she admonished her patient gently, “and you need your rest if you want out of here tomorrow,” she winked. 

“Okay, okay,” Ellie squeezed Nick’s hand, then let him go, packing up the enchilada Tupperware container and returning it to him. 

“See you tomorrow,” Nick told her “text me when you head home.” She nodded, and he left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

“Well he’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” The nurse commented. Ellie nodded, smiling, “and he knows it. But he’s also a good man.” 

The nurse smiled again, “I’m glad you realize that. Hang onto him.” 

“I intend to,” Ellie sighed happily, and settled down into her pillows. She knew that there would still be things to work out between herself and Nick, but she was determined that they would work together. She’d had time to imagine not being with him, and hadn’t liked it. Her phone dinged with a text just before she settled down to sleep, and she glanced at it. 

“Sleep tight, El. Sweet dreams.” She responded, “You too,” and fell asleep with a smile still on her face.


End file.
